


Моё сердце пронзила стрела Купидона

by WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: WTF 2021 драбблы R – NC-17 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Sirens, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Брок Рамлоу просто хотел расслабиться и не ожидал, что сможет влюбиться в женский голос
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: WTF 2021 драбблы R – NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Моё сердце пронзила стрела Купидона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My hearts been pierced by cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197545) by [LittleMrsCookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie). 



Дарси лениво потянулась всем телом и с довольным стоном медленно погрузилась с головой в огромную ванну.

Работа на Старка определенно имела свои плюсы.

Она провела под водой пару минут, наслаждаясь тишиной, и нехотя открыла глаза, когда завибрировал телефон. Звук эхом отражался от стен, ввинчиваясь прямо в мозг - проигнорировать такой было невозможно.

Спасибо Тони за навороченную игрушку - ванна идеально сохраняла выбранную температуру. Дарси приподнялась из тёплых объятий родной стихии и надела гарнитуру.

Работа сама себя не сделает.

Даже самая приятная работа, а эта определённо была приятной! Дарси хищно улыбнулась, обнажив на мгновение клыки, и ответила.

Она любила использовать свой _голос_ и с удовольствием подрабатывала на стороне.

А кто ей запретит!

— Я всю ночь ждала твоего звонка, — промурлыкала она, понизив голос на целую октаву и добившись глубокого чувственного звучания, добавила пару всплесков в эфир. — Я сейчас нежусь в ванне, большой парень. Жаль, что тебя нет рядом.

На другом конце повисла долгая пауза.

Дарси с шумом втянула воздух. Она знала, что в паре с выбранной тональностью эффект будет сногсшибательный:  
— Можешь не стесняться меня, здоровяк.

И после небольшой паузы приятный мужской баритон выдохнул: "Ебать..."

— Я пытаюсь, детка, — она отчаянно старалась сдержать смех, отчего улыбка на её лице заиграла особым лукавством, и потому почти простонала в микрофон, — но это ты разыгрываешь недотрогу.

В ожидании ответа, Дарси закусила нижнюю губу. Ей понравился голос мужчины - глубокий и сильный. Она чувствовала, что этот звонок доставит ей особое удовольствие, даже если собеседник не произнесёт больше ни слова.

Что ж, это будет прекрасная расслабляющая ванна.

~~~

Брок потерял дар речи и ошалело уставился на свой мобильник.

У него было достаточно женщин, но этот страстный низкий голос просто поражал - в ответ воспрянул не только член, а будто всё тело разом проснулось.

Он чувствовал себя озабоченным подростком в пубертате.

Брок сидел на кровати в своём убежище и жалел лишь о том, что не успел раздеться. Отозвавшийся на услужливо подкинутую мозгом картинку член требовал немедленного внимания. Греховный голос рисовал в его воображении глаза - синие, как два океана, светлую нежную кожу и аппетитные изгибы.

Блядь! Да что с ним творится?!

Ну, если не считать, что у него все тело в ожогах и он изображает для Фьюри наёмника под прикрытием.

Рамлоу не мог просто выйти на улицу и снять шлюху, чтобы сбросить напряжение - его обгорелая рожа была слишком узнаваема.

Когда Джек предложил воспользоваться услугами секса по телефону, идея показалась неплохой. Ровно до того момента, пока эта женщина не сняла трубку. Её голос, игривые дразнящие интонации и плеск воды на заднем плане сразили его наповал.

Блядь.

А ещё она точно была голой. Или это были чертовски реалистичные звуковые эффекты.

— Стесняешься, большой парень? — вкрадчиво спросила плутовка. — Если хочешь, я могу сама всё сделать, — и Брок снова услышал плеск. — Расскажу тебе, как медленно ласкаю себя, обводя кончиками пальцев мягкие груди. Здесь прохладно, мои соски затвердели и торчат. Я лениво поглаживаю их пальцами, а потом сжимаю груди, свожу их вместе, представляя, что это делаешь ты.

— Сладкая моя, — застонал Брок. — Чёрт! — проклиная всё на свете, он попытался одновременно раздеться и удержать в руках телефон. — Две минуты - я только от штанов избавлюсь.

Она довольно замурчала:  
— Я никуда не ухожу, здоровяк. — Дьявол, этот чувственный голос его прикончит. — Просто ласкаю себя и жду, когда ты будешь готов взять меня.

— Боже, — выдохнул Брок, который в бога не верил с детского сада. — Ты меня убиваешь.

Она мелодично рассмеялась, и даже её смех возбуждал так, что член дёрнулся от первых звуков-колокольчиков. Брок представил, как сладко было бы погрузиться в неё, заставить её смеяться, а потом услышать, как смех постепенно сменяется стонами. Услышать, как она выкрикивает на пике его имя.

— Надеюсь, что нет, большой парень, — весело фыркнула она. — Я не собираюсь убивать тебя. Но мой коварный план включает в себя много секса. Ты не против, детка?

— Брок, — ответил он невпопад. — Меня зовут Брок.

Наконец-то его голова и член договорились между собой, и он смог раздеться. Телефон лежал на кровати, включённый на громкую связь.

— И я обязательно присоединюсь к тебе, сладкая, — теперь настала его очередь урчать от удовольствия.

— Ох, — веселье в её голосе вновь сменилось чувственными нотами. — Наверное, я отвлеклась и не заметила, как ты зашёл.

Брок ухмыльнулся и застонал, сжимая собственный член:  
— Ты смотришь, как я раздеваюсь. Потом я опускаюсь в ванну позади тебя, ты откидываешься спиной мне на грудь и подставляешь шею для поцелуя.

Она простонала в телефон:  
— Люблю, когда ты так делаешь - чуть отводишь мою голову и волосы, открывая доступ к шее.

— Хорошая девочка, — Брок тяжело сглотнул. Он почти забыл о собственном удовольствии, пока его воображение и её голос рисовали в голове жаркую картинку. — Люблю, когда ты уже влажная. Я целую тебя в изгиб плеча и опускаю руку вниз, между ног, чтобы раскрыть тебя пальцами, приласкать и подразнить, как тебе нравится.

— И грудь, — выдохнула она. — Второй рукой сожми мою грудь, — даже звук её дыхания возбуждал. — Пожалуйста, Брок.

— Блядь, — прорычал Брок в телефон. Она была так хороша, что он не хотел останавливаться, пусть и был уже на грани, готовый кончить в любую секунду. — Всё, что захочешь, сладкая.

Она точно его прикончит.

~~~

Не прикончила.

За те месяцы, что Брок скрывался под личиной Кроссбоунса - спятившего наёмника - и собирал на чёрном рынке просочившиеся туда технологии ЩИТа, Гидры и Читаури, он звонил ей как минимум дважды в неделю.

Иногда они даже сексом не занимались. Иногда он был настолько измотан, что хотел просто услышать её голос.

Каким-то образом она всегда знала, когда и что ему было нужно.

Однажды она просто убаюкала его в конце особенно тяжёлого дня.

В следующий раз он извинился, что звонит ей, а не своему терапевту, ссылаясь на обострение ПТСР. Но она заверила его, что волноваться не стоит.

А сейчас?

Сейчас… Сейчас он барахтался в океане.

Когда миссия под прикрытием закончилась, Старк закатил в его честь вечеринку на яхте. В компании всех Мстителей, моря алкоголя, еды и музыки.

Хелен Чо практически полностью убрала его шрамы в своей Колыбели, и он чувствовал себя словно заново родившимся.

Правда, Гидре всё это очень не понравилось. Она обиделась, что её так нагло обвели вокруг пальца, и устроила на яхте взрыв.

Когда он увидел под водой сирену, она показалась ему самым прекрасным существом на свете. Несмотря на мертвенно-бледную кожу и извивающийся позади длинный блестящий хвост, похожий на хвост гигантского угря. Он был такого насыщенного пурпурного цвета, что казался почти чёрным. Ярко-голубые электрические всполохи пробегали по поверхности чешуи, срываясь разрядами между хвостовых плавников.

Её синие глаза сияли в тёмной воде, а хищная зубастая улыбка заставила его содрогнуться.

Ну, конечно, вздохнул про себя Брок, сирена приняла вид женщины, о которой он грезил последние семь месяцев.

Она ещё и рта не раскрыла, а его сознание уже начало уплывать.

— Не волнуйся, — её голос укутал его тёплыми объятиями. — Я на стороне хороших ребят, — промурлыкала она, — и подниму тебя на поверхность.

Брок замер. Казалось, его тело одновременно замёрзло и вскипело.

Он смутно ощущал, что ранен, что кровь всё ещё сочится в солёную воду, но мог лишь слушать её голос.

— Всё будет хорошо, большой парень, — прошептала она на ухо, обхватывая его бледными руками поперек мускулистой груди и утягивая наверх.

Её роскошная грудь прижалась к его спине. И несмотря на окружавшую его холодную воду Брок ощущал, как собственное тело предаёт его.

Он остро чувствовал, как она дышит.

Голос сирены был невероятно притягателен.

— Так и должно быть: мой голос воздействует на мужчин, — прошептала она. — Не думай об этом. Эффект скоро рассеется.

Когда она помогла Стиву Роджерсу поднять Брока в спасательную шлюпку, тот едва был способен выдохнуть "спасибо" между приступами кашля. Но прежде, чем свалиться в обморок от потери крови, успел увидеть, как она удивлённо распахнула глаза.

~~~

Едва очнувшись, Брок услышал нежную мелодию, которую напевал кто-то, сидящий в палате.

С трудом разлепив веки, он простонал:  
— Моё сердце пронзила стрела Купидона? С каких это пор сирены присматривают за пиратами Карибского моря?

Мелодия оборвалась. Сирена заглянула в его карие глаза своими пронзительными голубыми и счастливо улыбнулась.

— Эта песня намного старше фильма, — ответила она и пересела к нему поближе. — Я рада, что ты пришёл в себя.

А потом склонилась над Броком и прошептала ему в губы:  
— Я - Дарси.

— Дарси, — повторил он, запуская пальцы в тяжёлые тёмные волосы и притягивая её ближе. — Я полгода мечтал тебя поцеловать.

С тихим стоном она потянулась ему навстречу.

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Брок прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Дарси провела кончиками пальцев по его скуле:  
— Только поцеловать?


End file.
